


Arrowverse: Rebirth

by buriedalllen



Series: Arrowverse: Rebirth [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman (Comics), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Comics, DC Comics Rebirth, Multi, Post Season 3, Revelations, Timeline Fuckery, WTF Barry, answers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buriedalllen/pseuds/buriedalllen
Summary: The Arrowverse Begins Again Here.





	1. Lost

The Day I Graduated High School, My Step-Brother Gave Me A Watch.  
It Belonged To His Father.  
And His Grandfather Before That.  
The Watch Had Been Handed Down Generation After Generation With An Inscription On The Back.  
"Every Second Is A Gift"  
My Step-Brother Was On Optimist.  
I Used To Be An Optimist, Too.  
Until The Day The Watch Broke. And I Lost It.  
I Lost Time. Everyone Did.  
I Look Down On It And I Know Without Question: I Love This World. But There's Something Missing.  
Growing Up I Had A Mother Who Was Never There. And A Father Who Was Too Focused On His Work To Pay Attention.  
I Had A Couple of Siblings. But I Had No Real Friends Until The Day I Met My Hero. I Found Hope And Inspiration.I Was Blessed With Power And A Purpose. I Became Part Of A Legacy.  
My Life Was Better Then I Ever Imagined It Could Be.  
But It Was All Ripped Away  
As Bizarre As It Sounds, I Used To Find Myself Out Of Reality Like This.  
Sometimes It Was Because I Was Pushing Myself To Hard. Sometime It Was Because Someone Else Was. Still, I Always Found My Way Home.  
Because I Had A Lightning Rod To Ground Me.  
But As Hard As I've Tried I've Never Been Able To Find Her  
So I've Been Searching For Someone Else I Can Make Contact With.  
This Is Oliver Queen  
He Knows What It's Like To Lose Everything Too  
When Lian Yu Was Destroyed Reality Flickered. And The Door Keeping Me Out Cracked Open. After Years Of Trying TO Get Back  
I'm Finally Able To Breakthrough  
Making Direct Contact Like This Could Kill Me.  
But I Have To Try.  
Because Right Now I'm Worse Than Dead.. 

{In The Arrowcave Lightning Strikes}

"Ollie!'' I call out for him. 

I'm Forgotten  
My Name Is Wally West and I Am The Fastest Man Alive  
"Ollie, I Need Your Help!" But No One Remembers That Once Upon A Time I Was The Flash Too.

"Barry?" He Asks  
"No I'm Not Barry. But You Know Me, Ollie."  
"Who Are You'' he asks  
"I'm Younger Than You Would Remember. We All Are. My N-Name Is Wa---  
He Doesn't Remember Me  
The Lightning Strikes. The Connection Isn't Strong Enough  
I'm Getting Reeled Back  
There's So Much To Say... To Do... But The Speed Force Isn't Going To Wait.   
"N-Name Is W-Wally..."  
The Extra-Dimensional Energy May Give Speedsters Our Speed, But Tapping Into It Is Always A Risk.  
If You Move Too Fast... Run Across The Edges Of Time.. You Can Fall In.   
"R-Remember How You Got The Letter, Ollie! The Letter From Your Father! From Robert Queen! It's How This All St-Started."  
Once You Do' You Begin To Lose Your Memories. You Lose All Sense Of Your Self. You Become One With The Speed Force.  
"Ask. Barry!"  
He Screams. "Wait! Don't Go, Don't"  
Your Body Breaks Down, Transformed Into Kinetic Energy. You Become Fuel For The Next Generation Of Speedsters.  
Time Rips Open As I Get Sucked Back Into The Speed Force. Reality From Across Existence Spills Out. I Think I'm Going To Die.  
I Hope That If I Die, My Death Will Mean Something.  
I Hope.. But It's Getting Harder To. I Hope It Will Help Somebody  
Ollie Couldn't Bring Me Back.  
So I Have To Find Someone Else  
I Have To Warn My Friends.  
Before It's Too Late  
As I Tumble Back Into The Speed Force, My Life Flickers in Front Of Me Like An Old Film. At Least, My Life, When I Was 22 The Particle Accelerator Was launched By Dr. Harrison Wells. I Was Affected. I Got Speed. The Same Powers As My Idol. The Flash. He Was The Only Hero That Would Stop And Talk To Everyone He Saved. I Hoped One Day That Would Be Me.  
Eventually Barry Started Training Me As Kid Flash.  
The Happiness I Found After Wasn't Because I Could Outrun A Jet Or Even That I Was Being Trained By My Idol. It's Because I Didn't Have To Wait To Go Places. I Could Run From Central To Gotham In Less Than A Minute.   
I Found Friends, Too.  
Then One Day The Skies Turned Red.  
And Barry Died Saving The Universe  
To Honor Him, I Stepped Into His Boots  
But It Wasn't Until I Met The Love of My Life That I Felt Like I Deserved To Be Called The Flash.  
She Was A Young Reporter Named Linda Park.   
Over Thee Years, As My Power Grew, There Were Times I'd Run So Fast I'd Break The Time Barrier--- And, Like Now, I'd Get Lost And Imprisoned Within The Speed Force.  
Every time I Thought I Was Lost Forever  
\-- Linda Helped Me Come Home. Our Love Transcended Dimensions. We Were Connected No Matter Where We Came From.  
Like I Said, She Was My Lightning Rod.  
Then, Not Long Ago, A Miracle Happened. Barry Returned From The Speed Force Himself. And For A Brief Moment, It Seemed Like Everything Was Perfect.  
Then It Wasn't  
Barry Traveled Into The Past To Try and Prevent The Murder of His Mother At The Hand Of The Reverse Flash  
And Barry Did It. He Saved Her.  
But What's Called A Flashpoint Was Created-- A Powerful and Devastating Butterfly Effect. The Flashpoint Resulted In The Complete Rewriting of Reality  
In This New Reality, Ollie, and Bruce, Were Dead. Thomas Wayne Became Batman. Robert Queen Became The Arrow. Together, Barry and Robert Queen Saved The Universe and Thawne Killed Barry's Mother Once Again.  
But Someone Outside Of Time Watched It All Happen.   
Someone Saw History Unravel When Barry First Created Flashpoint. And When History Was Coming Back Together It Attacked.  
As Out Timeline Reformed, Someone Stole Ten Years From Us. A Decade Was Removed Like A Jenga Piece. I Don't Know How or Why But It Changed Every Thing.   
Heroes That Were Legends Became Novices. Bonds Between Them Were Weakened and Erased. Legacies Were Destroyed.  
The Secret Isn't That A Flashpoint Changed The Universe.  
It's That Someone Else Did.  
And Whoever They Are.  
They're Still Out There.  
I Can't Give Up. I Have To Get Back.   
For Linda.  
For Barry.  
For My Family and Friends.  
I Reach Out For Something To Grab Onto. That Could Bring Me Home. Someone. Anyone.   
Before I'm Gone Forever.. And Before Whoever Attacked My Friends... Attacks Again.   
My Name Is Wally West And I Am The Fastest Man Alive.   
I Was The Flash  
Whether I Ever Will Be Again  
Isn't What's Important  
What's Important Is That I Get Back So I Can Warn Everyone.   
So I Can Deliver a Message.  
It's Not Over.  
A Darkness From Somewhere Has Infected Us. It Has For A Long Time Now, I Think. Even Before The Flashpoint. And No One Knows This But Me.


	2. Legacy

"YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED OUTSIDE!" I hear the home assistant yell. "YOU HEAR ME, OR ARE YOU SENILE AND DEAF?" The Man Responds With "I have to get out of here! I have things to do!" He tells them that they can't control him. This man's words echo mine. At first, I think that's why I'm drawn to him after Ollie. Then I feel the static in the air around him.

"Please just go away. Let this old man be." He say. He's connected to the lightning to. He was born in 1917. He's been in and out of rest homes for the last 37 years. He tells tales of his youth to everyone he sees. How he was part of covert team of mystery men that helped end World War 2. Except for his great-grandson, they all think he's crazy. Every doctor in the state has told him so. But he's not. "I see you." He says. The memories of the universe before the Flashpoint slip away with every second I'm back.

"I don't know how long I have so listen to me carefully! Their history may have been stolen, But your friends weren't completely lost." He responds saying "McCarthy yelled 'TAKE OFF YOUR MASKS!' You know I was only trying to protect them. I'm sorry what I did. finish my statement "It's wartime again. The world is going to need your friends. But you can bring them back. You have that power, Johnny. Use the genie. FIND THE JUSTICE SOCIETY!' He says it's all he's been trying to do. The moment Johnny panics I lose what fragile connection I had. The speed force pulls me back in. I fight it. It hurts. I don't know how many more times I can do this before I'm completely ripped apart. I need help. I take a deep breath, Like diving back into the water. My lungs burn. A buzzing fills my ears. I fee; someone else outside of time...Lost like me..I try to grab onto them before I drown...But they're out of reach.

I see A.R.G.U.S interrogate a woman looking for Superman. What I see flicker in front of my eyes next, It's like reality trying to tell me.. Don't stop fighting.. You're not alone... Ryan Choi.. Ray Palmer's assistant is being yelled at because Ray Palmer hasn't shown up in over a year and keeps saying he'll be back but Ray is with legends. But he left Ryan a tape. Legacy isn't forgotten. There are more of them. New heroes. With new ideas. Shining new light. Men and Women who not only discover their power. But embrace it. And then the images stop. 

You see a woman yelling. " This won't hide what you've done. It's been my burden to carry. My curse to suffer through. The naive little Pandora unleashed evils upon this world. Skepticism. Doubt. Corruption. All the things your cold hart believes in. But in the end, There was hope. And the heroes of this universe embody it. Their hope, their devotion, their love for one another will vanquish what you've done. It may be over for me but they will prove you wrong. THEY WILL PROVE YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A LONELY, CRUEL, MONST--" She explodes. Nothing left but a fine red mist.


	3. Love

I hear a scream. Did it come from the speed force? Or somewhere else. Something's happened. Someone's died. Superman or... I can't clearly see him for some reason. But I can feel what they all do. Oliver Queen and Dinah Lance. Green Arrow and The Black Canary. The bare;y even know each other anymore. But when their eyes meet they feel a spark that neither one of them can explain. A void deep inside them. Something buried deep in their hearts. This strange feeling that keeps them up at night... wondering.. what have they lost? 

"Superman's Death is all over the news.

"I don't think Jon should be watching anymore, Clark. He's asking too many questions." "We've all got questions, Lois. We have since we came to this "Parallel World" from ours. Different enough but some things.. some events. "are repeating. Doomsday killed you on our world. Now Superman dies here too." "And you're thinking what I'm thinking." "Yes. Is he going to return from the grave like you did?" "Let's hope so. I'm going to get us some lunch. I'll be back." "Clark? Your boy is growing up fast. You and Lois must be proud." "Who are you?" "Who I am does not matter. At least, Not yet. For now you can call me Mr. Oz, if you like. What I am is a different story. Friend or enemy doesn't matter when you consider the long game. Some might call this that." "What do you want?" "To tell you something in the wake of this "tragedy" You and your family are not what you believe and neither is the fallen Superman." 

I have so many questions left unanswered. The history I know continues to echo. Seeing everything I realize it wasn't ten years that was stolen from us. It was love. I see Arthur and Mera getting together again in this new reality. My heart warms. My pulse races. It's what I needed. This is what I needed. I'm drawn right to it. I feel it. I've found her. Linda! She's trying to get through to the site of Superman's death. The cop is being an ass. She's so young. SO beautiful. I hadn't forgotten, But it's been so long. I've missed her so much. I've missed us. If anyone's going to remember me.......Linda will. And once she does, it'll bring me back. The world might've changed, It might be under threat, but as long as Linda and I are together it'll be okay. She's one of the most brilliant investigators I've ever known. We can warn everyone together. She screams. "Oh My God." "LINDA! I'm Back. It's Me Linda. It's Wally. Take my hand. And I can come home." "You.. You're.." "Someone who loves you very much. You remind me of when I first met you. That look in your eye. Questions on the tip of your tongue. You were still trying to find your voice. And I was trying to find mine. We helped each other. We will again. we'll help everyone. But it starts with us, Linda. You and me. Forever." "I.. I don't know you." No. "LINDA, IT'S ME! IT'S WALLY! WALLY WEST!" It can't end like this. "GOD,PLEASE. PLEASE, LET HER REMEMBER ME. PL--"


	4. Life

"LINDA!" I've never given up in my life. There has to be something else I can do.

"Your missus is long gone, chief. Abby Arcane is lost to the dark side and whatnot." "You asked for my help against the capes, Constantine.. That is my price." "You've always been a pain in the arse, you bloody turnip."

If I can get back to see her. If I can get one more chance with Linda..But I've lost her. I'm out of control. Puled to people I know. "OI! Lyla! Get me the hell outta here! I try to make sense of it. "Vic!' But now I'm not only lost. "Dick!" My body is breaking down. I'll be one with the speed force soon. And I'll forget everything. Linda. The Titans. Barry. Even My Own Name. The I See Him. In Central City, The other Wally West. Shortly after my Mom left Me, Iris, and Joe she had another kid. And we were both named after our Grandfather, Wallace West. I Didn't Want To Believe It Before, But I Knew It. I Knew That This Wally West Was Struck By Lightning Too. My brother's connected to the speed force like I am. Time slows down as I watch him... Save the girl's life. My days of being Kid Flash are over. His are only beginning. I'm Glad. It's in good hands.

Without Linda, there's no place in the world for me. And without Linda, I have no way back. It's over. As I feel myself dissolving away, I'm pulled towards the man who started it all... Barry Allen. The Flash. He's smiling as he save saves everyone. He stops as he always does, examining the, between the ticks of a second, to see if anyone needs a trip to the E.R. One of the kids is hungry. So he brings them all pizza. Even tips the restaurant owner by renovating his kitchen. He seems happy. And that's enough for me. I can do this.. And then I can die in peace,It's time to let go of the past, Wally.

"Barry. You Don't Know Who I Am.. An You Won't Remember. So this is Hello and Good-Bye. Before I Say Anything Else I need You To Ask Ollie About The Letter From His Father. And Find Batman. I Need You To Spread That History Is Infected. You All Forgot Things. Like Me." ''Who are you?" There's no more time. I'm out of time. This is it. "Barry.. Thank You For An Amazing Life, Thank You For Your Kindness. For Your Inspiration. For Being There For Me So Many Time. For Now. The Last Time." "I Don't Understand." "I hope one day you will. You were right, Barry. Every Second is a Gift. That's why I won't die in anguish. I'll go with love in my heart. Good-Bye Barry. Good-Bye. "WALLY?" 

He reaches out for me. "I'm.. I'm Back? You Said My Name. You Brought Me Back." "I'm So Sorry Wally. My..God. How could I ever forget you? I.. Remember it all now. You were Iris's brother. You were affected by the particle accelerator explosion. You were Kid Flash. You worked with me and then one day you disappeared fighting along the Teen Titans. There was a Teen Titans years ago." "Yes, There Was." "I Forgot." "That's not all you forgot. There used to be more. I had a different life before the Flashpoint changed it all. I didn't disappear with the Teen Titans, I.. it's getting harder to remember. I had more of a life. We all did." I tell Barry about the Flashpoint changing history. "Barry, it wasn't just me that was forgotten. There were others. There were friendships, relationships." "Are you sure this wasn't my fault." "It wasn't Barry. It was something else. Someone Else. Whoever they are, They did this for a reason. I think they took years from us just to weaken us. They struck deep at our hearts,Barry." "But who was it? Thawne?" "No, they're more powerful than the Reverse-Flash. More powerful than Darkseid. There's a force out there we've never met. There's going to be a war between hope and despair. Love and Apathy. Faith and Disbelief. When I was outside of time I felt their presence, I tried to see who it was. I couldn't, but I know they're out there. And they're waiting to attack again for some reason. I can feel it. Even now, Barry.. We're being watched.


	5. Epilogue

"Barry, You can't tell anyone about this. Yet" Barry simply asks "why?" "I've had this feeling for a long time that.. we're being watched. I need you to find someone. I need you to find the Batman. Bruce Wayne."

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
AUTHOR NARRATION: (Lightning strikes at a kids birthday party. The magician then says something)

a kid asks the magician what his name is. "My name is Abra Kadabra, and I am the man that made Wally West disappear, and for my last act, I'm going to kill him."


End file.
